1.Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image reproduction processes. More particularly this invention relates to image reproduction processes utilizing photosensitive elements having a solvent-processable photosensitive layer and a tonable or solvent-soluble contiguous layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, e.g., Burg et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,060,024 and 3,060,025; Celeste et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,264; and Phlipot, U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,647, describes photopolymer elements and processes of use. Uncolored photopolymerizable layers are selectively colored by applying colorants to imagewise exposed clear photopolymerizable layers so that the pigment adheres selectively to the unexposed areas. Chu and Cohen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,268, describes a process in which an element having a removable support and a photohardenable layer is (1) laminated to a receptor layer and (2) imagewise exposed through the support to actinic radiation which selectively raises the stick temperature of those areas receiving the radiation, then (3) the support is stripped from the layers, and (4) the outer surface of the layer is treated (e.g., dusted) with a material, usually a colored pigment which adheres only to the unexposed areas of the layer thereby producing a positive image. By repeating the laminating, exposing with color separation records, stripping and treating steps in sequence, a multicolor image can be obtained. However, the process has the limitation of producing only a duplicate image (i.e., the pigment image is a duplicate of the image on the transparency used for exposure) and is therefore restricted in use, particularly where it is desired to produce a reverse image (i.e., an image which is complementary to the image on the transparency used for exposure).
Since the elements of the prior art generally produce toned images by adherence of toner to unexposed areas of a photopolymerizable layer they produce duplicate images. An element is needed which will produce reverse images and which will produce duplicate toned images of improved color density and toning temperature latitude for color proof and photomasks and in other areas where photopolymers are useful, e.g., color design work using custom colors.